Nagios
Para el sistema de auditoría de red elegí Nagios. ¿Qué es Nagios? Nagios es un sistema de monitorización de redes de código abierto ampliamente utilizado, que vigila los equipos (hardware) y servicios (software) que se especifiquen, alertando cuando el comportamiento de los mismos no sea el deseado. Entre sus características principales figuran la monitorización de servicios de red (SMTP, POP3, HTTP, SNMP...), la monitorización de los recursos de sistemas hardware (carga del procesador, uso de los discos, memoria, estado de los puertos...), independencia de sistemas operativos, posibilidad de monitorización remota mediante túneles SSL cifrados o SSH, y la posibilidad de programar plugins específicos para nuevos sistemas.de código abierto ampliamente utilizado, que vigila los equipos (hardware) y servicios (software) que se especifiquen, alertando cuando el comportamiento de los mismos no sea el deseado. Entre sus características principales figuran la monitorización de servicios de red (SMTP, POP3, HTTP, SNMP...), la monitorización de los recursos de sistemas hardware (carga del procesador, uso de los discos, memoria, estado de los puertos...), independencia de sistemas operativos, posibilidad de monitorización remota mediante túneles SSL cifrados o SSH, y la posibilidad de programar plugins específicos para nuevos sistemas. Instalación: nota: todos los comandos son usados como administrador. Utiliza sudo su antes de empezar. 1. Instalar los paquetes necesarios apt-get update apt-get install build-essential apache2 php5-gd wget libgd2-xpm libgd2-xpm-dev libapache2-mod-php5 sendmail daemon 2. Crear los usuarios y grupos useradd nagios groupadd nagcmd usermod -a -G nagcmd nagios 3. Bajar la ultima version de nagios wget http://prdownloads.sourceforge.net/sourceforge/nagios/nagios-4.0.2.tar.gz 4. extraer tar -xvzf nagios-4.0.2.tar.gz 5. Usar el comando configure cd nagios-4.0.2/ ./configure --with-nagios-group=nagios --with-command-group=nagcmd --with-mail=/usr/bin/sendmail 6. Make sudo make all sudo make install sudo make install-init sudo make install-config sudo make install-commandmode sudo make install-webconf 7. Para cambiar el dueño cp -R contrib/eventhandlers/ /usr/local/nagios/libexec/ chown -R nagios:nagios /usr/local/nagios/libexec/eventhandlers 8. Creaer el usuario de acceso a la web htpasswd -cm /usr/local/nagios/etc/htpasswd.users nagiosadmin New password: Re-type new password: Adding password for user nagiosadmin 9. Editar Nagios init sudo /etc/init.d/nagios start /etc/init.d/nagios: 20: .: Can't open /etc/rc.d/init.d/functions '10. Cuando nos da este error tenemos que ejecutar estos comandos:' sudo sed -i "s/^\.\ \/etc\/rc.d\/init.d\/functions$/\.\ \/lib\/lsb\/init-functions/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/status\ /status_of_proc\ /g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/daemon\ --user=\$user\ \$exec\ -ud\ \$config/daemon\ --user=\$user\ --\ \$exec\ -d\ \$config/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/\/var\/lock\/subsys\/\$prog/\/var\/lock\/\$prog/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/\/sbin\/service\ nagios\ configtest/\/usr\/sbin\/service\ nagios\ configtest/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/\"\ \=\=\ \"/\"\ \=\ \"/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/\#\#killproc\ \-p\ \${pidfile\}\ \-d\ 10/killproc\ \-p \${pidfile\}/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/runuser/su/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/use_precached_objects=\"false\"/&\ndaemonpid=\$(pidof daemon)/" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/killproc\ -p\ \${pidfile}\ -d\ 10\ \$exec/\/sbin\/start-stop-daemon\ --user=\$user\ \$exec\ --stop/g" /etc/init.d/nagios sudo sed -i "s/\/sbin\/start-stop-daemon\ --user=\$user\ \$exec\ --stop/&\n\tkill -9 \$daemonpid/" /etc/init.d/nagios 11. Bajar e instalar el plugin wget http://www.nagios-plugins.org/download/nagios-plugins-1.5.tar.gz tar -xvzf nagios-plugins-1.5.tar.gz cd nagios-plugins-1.5/ ./configure --with-nagios-user=nagios --with-nagios-group=nagios sudo make sudo make install 12. Copias la configuracion de apache cp /etc/apache2/conf.d/nagios.conf /etc/apache2/sites-available/nagios ln -s /etc/apache2/sites-available/nagios /etc/apache2/sites-enabled/nagios 13. Buscar Nagios por los errores /usr/local/nagios/bin/nagios -v /usr/local/nagios/etc/nagios.cfg Nagios Core 4.0.2 Copyright © 2009-present Nagios Core Development Team and Community Contributors Copyright © 1999-2009 Ethan Galstad Last Modified: 11-25-2013 License: GPL Website: http://www.nagios.org Reading configuration data... Read main config file okay... Read object config files okay... Running pre-flight check on configuration data... Checking objects... Checked 8 services. Checked 1 hosts. Checked 1 host groups. Checked 0 service groups. Checked 1 contacts. Checked 1 contact groups. Checked 24 commands. Checked 5 time periods. Checked 0 host escalations. Checked 0 service escalations. Checking for circular paths... Checked 1 hosts Checked 0 service dependencies Checked 0 host dependencies Checked 5 timeperiods Checking global event handlers... Checking obsessive compulsive processor commands... Checking misc settings... Total Warnings: 0 Total Errors: 0 Things look okay - No serious problems were detected during the pre-flight check 14. Para que apache2 y nagios arranque desde el inicio del sistema ln -s /etc/init.d/nagios /etc/rcS.d/S98nagios ln -s /etc/init.d/apache2 /etc/rcS.d/S99apache2 15. Start Nagios service service nagios start 16. Restart el Apache service service apache2 restart